


5 Hours and 28 Minutes

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A countdown to a death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Hours and 28 Minutes

17 years since his parents died.

7 years since he learned he was a wizard.

7 years since he fell in love with Ron.

6 1/4 years since Voldemort said he'd bring back his parents; a clear lie.

5 1/2 years since Ron cried on his shoulder when he heard about Ginny.

4 years since he'd nearly got Ron killed.

3 years since Ron got mad and didn't talk to him.

2 1/2 years since he'd slept with Cedric out of angst.

1 3/4 years since he kissed Ginny.

1 1/2 years since he told Ron he loved him.

1 1/4 years since they'd slept together.

1 year since Ron said he'd help him find the horcruxes.

6 months since they got in a fight and Ron left.

4 months since Ron came back.

3 months since Ron's feelings for Hermione showed.

2 days since they'd gotten to Hogwarts and Ron tried to protect him.

1 1/2 days since Ron kissed Hermione.

1 day since he'd walked to his presumed death; Ron begged him not to go.

20 hours since he'd killed Voldemort.

10 hours since they'd slept together again.

6 1/2 hours since Ron broke up with him for Hermione.

5 hours and 49 minutes since he wrote his suicide note.

5 hours and 28 minutes since he committed the act.

1 hour since Ron found him.

1/2 hour since the rest of the school found out.

0 minutes since Harry was officially pronounced dead.


End file.
